The present invention relates to an intallation for the automatic reading of informations applied to a code carrier on moved objects, especially piece goods, by means of an image converter connected to an evaluation system, through the pick-up field of which the code carrier arranged on the object is moved in any desired angular- and width-position as well as within a limited area of any desired height- and inclination-position.
A distribution installation for moved piece goods is described already in the DE-OS No. 32 04 021, in which a pick-up camera constructed as a video camera is provided. For searching and evaluating the information which moves through the pick-up field of the pick-up camera in any desired angular- and width-position as well as within a limited area of any desired height- and inclination-position, the entire pick-up field extending over the width of the conveyance means and a certain length area must always be scanned. A large number of data must be evaluated thereby which lie outside of the information, i.e., are negative. The computer is thus loaded by a large number of nonrelevant signals, whence the evaluation and recognition speed suffers. The latter is additionally impaired by the fact that a stationary picture has to be taken for the evaluation, i.e., the object must either be stopped for a short period of time or the pick-up camera must be pivoted synchronously with the moving object. As a result thereof, the installation becomes costly and maintenance-intensive.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to improve an installation of the type described hereinabove in such a manner that a high evaluation speed and high evaluation accuracy are attained in a simple manner.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that a linear semiconductor sensor with a large number of photoelements is provided in a narrow line-shaped pick-up field extending transversely to the movement direction of the object and in that the code carrier has an optically active coating.
The advantages obtained with the present invention reside in particular in that by the construction of the image converter as a linear semiconductor sensor and by the line-shaped construction of the pick-up field connected therewith, only a small area must be detected in each case whereas the pick-up of the information in the longitudinal direction takes place by the inherent movement of the object, i.e., by the movement of the object itself. Furthermore, a high contrast effect is attained by the construction of the code carrier with an optically active coating. As a result thereof, the evaluation in length and width can be limited to the field of the code carrier, and more particularly independent of its respective position. Thus, essentially only data relevant for the information reach the computer. By reason of the image data achieved in this manner, a high recognition and evaluation velocity is achieved so that the objects to be controlled, for example, the piece goods, can pass through the evaluation field with a high velocity. The installation according to the present invention is thus capable to fulfill the requirements for omnidirectional recognition of informations, for practically any desired configuration of the objects, i.e., for example, nonhomogeneous piece goods, and for a high object velocity.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, which shows, for purposes of illustration only, one embodiment in accordance with the present invention, and wherein: